


snow lily

by claudius



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (help me), Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: tsukaleo cuddling during wintertime(posting here for the no.1 tsukaleo fan heck u leo)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T EVEN GO HERE WHAT'S TSUKALEO I DON'T KNOW THEM   
> this is rLY SHORT i wrote this on my phone thank u so much.

"Suo, Suo, look!"  
  
Looking over, Tsukasa noticed Leo pointing out to the snow falling outside. Some of it already making piles on the windowsill, it was already cold enough to see your breath..and that's when he realized-  
  
"Leader..! Close the window, please! It's cold out there!"

"Haaaa? I don't feel anything!"  
  
Giving his underclassman a wide grin, Leo bounced around the room, supposedly searching for something. Tsukasa only watched, and sighed at how hyper he was. Even in the winter.. there was no end to it.  
  
He was only given a minute or two of peace before Leo began chattering again, and he did his best to ignore it as he had work to do.. not that he'd get it done as he felt arms wrap around him and lift him out of his seat.  
  
"Wh- w-what is the meaning of this!?" Tsukasa sputtered, cheeks already turning pink.

"Well you were complaining about the cold!! If ya just sit there, probably end up with a cold n' be all mopey!"  
  
Tsukasa wasn't given a chance to respond, as Leo pointed to the poorly made fort, made with chairs and sheets, truly a child's work of art. He wasn't given a chance to respond when Leo actually carried and pushed him into the fort before crawling into it himself.  
  
"See?" he laughed, "Now we'll be fine!"  
  
Tsukasa took a while to get over the shock and embarrassment of being picked up, while Leo, unfortunately, assumed something else.  
  
"...Eh!? Suoooo, are you already frozen!?! Aaaah, how can this be!?"  
  
A "normal" person would've simply thrown a blanket on him, but Leo, well, was anything _but_ that. Instead, he pulled Tsukasa to him, wrapping a blanket around the both of them. (it was enough to snap tsukasa back to reality at least.)  
  
"Wh- L-Leader! Th-this is 'unnecessary'!" he wanted to hide, but he knew Leo wasn't letting go anytime soon..  
  
"Course it is! Can't have ya freezing up on me!" and he was right, when Leo hugged him closer and Tsukasa's face only got redder.  
  
Tsukasa wanted to protest, but something held him back, possibly this warm feeling of safety he definitely didn't feel before, so he gave in, much to Leo's surprise.  
  
He watched as Tsukasa shifted to get more comfortable, and to probably hide his face (which leo saw, and thought was adorable), he hummed a bit, moving his hand to play with Tsukasa's hair.  
  
They both knew they had to eventually take apart the fort, but for now, it was relaxing. Just the two of them.


End file.
